1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibrating device for a bed to provide a quiet and gentle vibration to the bed for gently nudging an individual sleeping in the bed into an awake body condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that bells, alarms, buzzers and the like are quite irritating to a sleeper when used to wake the sleeper, such as on clock alarm devices, with the sleeper normally being awakened in a rude and harsh manner thereby and thus normally being quite irritable during the early morning hours.
It would thus be desirable to provide a device that would gently and slowly nudge an individual from the condition of sleeping to the condition of wakefulness in a pleasing manner to help provide a more pleasing start for the day.